Around The World
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: We all know that Lilly went to Spain one summer. Who can’t say she went anywhere else? Posted for the Five Things That Could Have Happened to Lilly Kane challenge on LJ. I want feedback before I post on LJ, so please people, read and review!


Title: Around The World or 5 Places Lilly Kane Never Went/Lived  
Author: FanFicFairy514/sitebuilderchic  
Characters/Pairings: LiLo, D/V, and LoVe  
Rating: PG- PG-13  
Word Count: 1,199  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: We all know that Lilly went to Spain one summer. Who can't say she went anywhere else?  
Notes: Posted for the **Five Things That Could Have Happened to Lilly Kane **challenge on LJ

_Paris, France – 2007_

Ah… Paris, the city of love, how cliché. After her last (maybe) break-up with long-time on and off again boyfriend, Logan Echolls, Lilly got the genius idea to drag her best friend, Veronica on a trip to Paris. Only one night in and she got the idea for them to go out and live a little. Her exact words were: "Lets go and cause some mischief in this dull country!" She twirled around and coaxed Veronica until she caved and slipped into one of Lilly's skimpiest outfits.

As they walked down one of Paris' numerous cobblestone streets, cars whizzed by. Neither of them paid much mind until a couple of two very cute French boys on Vespas stopped and started talking rapid French to them. Veronica and Lilly understood very little French, but all clues leaded to the boys wanting them to go with them to wherever they may be heading. Lilly jumped on one of the Vespas without hesitation and coaxed Veronica to do the same with another boy. "Come on Veronica! Just get on! Don't act like such a baby. Live a little! We are in another country!" She threw her hands up in emphasize. Veronica caved (again) and the four headed off in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, Lilly's hair flying in the wind.

_Buenos Aries, Argentina - 2008_

Lilly wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked around the district of La Boca. The 90o degree weather was no different than home but still packed a punch. As she wondered through the colorful Argentine district, she came upon a street known as Carminito. Various young couples danced with agility and grace as could be known. She stood in awe, watching the movements of the salsa and tango dances being performed.

She was brought out of her daze as an olive-skinned man grabbed her and began to dance with her. And for the first time in her life, Lilly Kane was speechless, a rare feat. It wasn't until her started moving her hips and she began to mimic his movements. _'Hell, you only live once.'_ she thought, as she got lost in the music. They stayed in their daze until Lilly led him back to her hotel.

_Toyko, Japan - 2005_

Lilly snapped her gum as her donut-head brother Duncan pointed out interesting (in his opinion) facts about the buildings they passed. Veronica held his hand and looked absolutely doe-eyed at his intelligence and Logan strayed behind, walking while starring at his feet.

Jake had had the bright idea to drag them along to Tokyo on a business trip in hopes of "broadening their minds". Duncan had been positively thrilled, Veronica had been happy to be anywhere with Duncan after they had got back together, Logan was happy to get away from home and Lilly had been somewhat thrilled to get away from Celeste's nagging for 2 weeks. She began to realize 3 days into the trips that anywhere else was better than attending various business parties, being introduced to her father's overseas workers and spending every day walking around the city, going to various attractions such as Tokyo Tower, Asakusa Shrine, and the very boring Japan Sword Museum. So far the only highlight of the trip was watching Duncan accidentally say, "Your boobs are very nice." to one of her fathers co-workers instead of "Your dress is very nice."

She snapped her gum again and watched as Duncan saved Veronica from being knocked over by someone riding a bicycle. She rolled her eyes at his chivalrous act and looked back at Logan, who was still staring at his feet. Lilly walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "You wanna get out of here and have some real fun? The Golden Couple won't miss us a bit." Logan looked up and shrugged. "Sure." They grabbed a taxi and headed to their hotel. As they reached one of their suites at the Oakwood Residence Azabujyuban hotel, Lilly realized that maybe Tokyo had more to offer than she originally thought…

_Turin, Italy – 2006_

Lilly and Veronica watched from the sidelines as they watched the 2006 United States Men's Snowboarding Winter Olympic Team compete. Their pale complexions and blonde hair, along with the pink and red jackets they wore, made them stick out like sore thumbs in the crowd. Veronica waved a United States flag as Shaun White rode to the finish line and they began to gossip as they waited for the scores.

"Where's Logan and Duncan?" Veronica asked

"Last thing I remember is they went to go watch the Women's Ice Skating Team practice. Logan has a major crush on Sasha Cohen, he has a poster of her in his closet and Duncan used to like Tara Lipinski so much that… "

"Okay! I get the point… Yeesh our boyfriends are so pervy." Veronica complained.

"That they are." Lilly replied with a laugh as a commentator announced Shaun White's scores, putting him in first place.

"GO FLYING TOMATO!" they yelled at the same time, earning looks from the people around them.

"Damn. This cold isn't helping my face at all. I look pastier than toothpaste! And Daddy Dearest wondered why I hated going to Yale so much! Its too damn cold." Lilly later complained as another country snowboarded.

_Auckland, New Zealand – 2010_

Lilly glared out the window as the rain pattered down on the roof of the tiny home. She came to Auckland 2 years ago to start a new life and was now known as Michaela Jameston. The last thing she needed was people to know she was a Kane. Ever since her father's company went bankrupt 3 years ago, she, Duncan, Celeste and Jake were on the run from the IRS for Jake's unpaid taxes. Her family was scattered all around the world and she had no clue where. The only people who she knew were was Logan and Veronica. About a year before the IRS scandal, Lilly and Logan had broken up for what look as the last time and Duncan and Veronica did the same. The two had drowned out their sorrows together and drunkenly slept together. Two months later, Veronica found out she was pregnant and she and Logan got married a month before the incident. Lilly kept up with the tabloids in which Logan and Veronica was a weekly feature and their union was aptly named LoVe. Now they were expecting their third child in less than 3 months. Lilly was happy for her friends and at the same side sad.

Luckily for her, she found an offshore account, which had brought her to Auckland in the first place. She had bought her current home with the money and worked at the Hilton Hotel in downtown Auckland. She has been dating a business investor named Tim for 7 months and has proved to have been her most successful relationship ever.

As she stared more out the window at the dreary weather conditions, she realized that the last 2 years had been the most amazing 2 years of her life. She had now come to terms with one thing: Money can't create happiness, love can.


End file.
